


Weird People, Ghosts, and Don’t You Dare Publish That!

by demon_in_a_shoeboxx



Series: Winchesters & Demigods [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Annabeth Chase-centric (Percy Jackson), Becky is kinda nice in this fic, Books: Supernatural Series - Carver Edlund, Crossover, Cussing, Dean Winchester is So Done, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Mentioned Percy Jackson, Not Beta Read, POV Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Percy Jackson References, Season/Series 05, Smart Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), hope yall like this, not in the fic tho, only a little though, tagging is so difficult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_in_a_shoeboxx/pseuds/demon_in_a_shoeboxx
Summary: Annabeth is looking for Percy. He’s been missing for days and she’s really worried. Deciding to travel cross country Annabeth stops at the Pineview Hotel. But you know what’s also happening at the Pineview Hotel? The first ever Supernatural convention! Watch as Annabeth deals with ghosts, Percy missing and hunters bullshit.Note: I’m not paying attention in particular to the canon timelines and I’ll be making up smaller details in this episode so… there’s that. Also, some cussing.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Winchesters & Demigods [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828081
Kudos: 8





	1. I Wasn’t Expecting This but Ok?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first Annabeth based fic so.... if ya wanted to know. tags will change as needed but please tell me if there are any tags or ratings you want me to change as the story continues as well.

_I’m so tried._

Annabeth was hiking along the side of some backwater town road. It was paved so that was a bonus but overall, it gave Annabeth small town from a country song vibes. Her feet were kinda sore and she was hungry. Even though it was the middle of the day she knew better than to ignore the need for food or shelter. Annabeth pulled a local town map out of her backpack. Lucky for her there was a hotel nearby.

The fist thing Annabeth noticed once she turned into the hotel parking lot was a line of identical black vintage cars. The next thing she noticed was four people just standing in front of the hotel. Not the most lowkey thing but whatever.

She decided to just ignore them and continue walking.

“Oh! Hi! Are you here for the convention?”

Annabeth was stopped by one of four people. An awfully hyper blonde woman.

“Um… no. I’m just here for the hotel part.”

“That’s fine,” The woman seemed to slightly deflate at the news but she bounced right back, “Maybe if you get bored you could check out the convention? I’m sure you’ll love it! Here’s a pamphlet!” 

She shoved a flyer into Annabeth’s hands.

Not knowing how to react she just thanked the woman and proceeded to book a room.

The hotel was nice. The décor wasn’t exactly “on trend” but Annabeth could see someone did take the time and effort to make the hotel look nice. It still came off as old. The room was nice though. Annabeth had been in plenty of motel rooms before and this was definitely one of the better ones.

The wall paper had a simple flower design backed on a dusty red. The bed spread was made of a simple quilt and linen sheets. The nightstand, dresser and TV were all normal hotel furniture.

Overall, it was a kinda boring room.

_Now what’s this?_

Annabeth took a moment to actually read the pamphlet she was given.

**Supernatural: The Official Convention Featuring Chuck Shurley (AKA Carver Edlund)**

The rest of the page was filled with book covers of two shirtless men and more info about the convention. It wasn’t something Annabeth was into but she had nothing better to do besides unpack and watch TV.

Not like she had much on her. 

All Annabeth was carrying with her was a backpack. It was filled with some changes of clothes, money, ambrosia, her dagger and hat, journal and pens. Nothing that would fill a dresser. Even after all this time Annabeth still understood the benefits of packing lightly. 

Checking the mirror Annabeth grabbed her journal and made her way to the lobby.

_What in Hades is this all about?_

There were several pairs of people mulling around that were all dressed alike in dark jeans, layered flannels, and jackets. Other people were dressed like it was Halloween.

“Oh my god you made it!”

It was the blonde woman from before.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Replied Annabeth, “What’s your name again?”

“I’m Becky,” she gave a small frenzied wave, “Do you want to know more about the convention?”

Annabeth thought for a moment.

“Sure, what are the books about?”

“The long or short version?”

“Short please.”

“It’s about these two amazing brothers, Sam and Dean, that hunt monsters all over America. They save people and hook up with hot woman and bear their hearts.”

She paused a moment.

Annabeth thought she might start crying.

“It’s a truly wonderful series. It will totally transform your ideas about everything!”

_That feels like an overstatement._

“That sounds cool. Um… do you have any of the books I could read?”

Becky grew twice as excited if that was possible.

“You take a seat and grab some food, let me got get them!”

She hastily ran off. To where Annabeth didn’t know.

_Gods I hope this wasn’t a mistake._

Annabeth wandered off to find some food over at the buffet tables. They were occupied with basic convention foods or Annabeth thought. She hadn’t been to one before. Her plate was filled with some mini sandwiched, chips and some grapes.

Soda and napkins in hand, Annabeth went to find a seat in the dining area.

Pulling out her journal she checked her small list again. For the past week and some odd days Annabeth had been traveling across the states in search of Percy. He disappeared without a trance and Annabeth was worried. They were doing so well too! After not even 6 months of dating he was gone. Another loved one that left her. Willingly or not it still hurt.

She looked down at the crossed-out ideas, theories and cites scrawled out in black ink. Everything that could possibly lead to Percy. It was only a page.

Getting frustrated at her mind Annabeth flipped to a new page and began rewriting ideas, hopping to kickstart her brain into thinking of something new. It ended up being a bunch crossed out Greek.

“Hey I have some of the books! I tried to find a good selection.” said Becky.

She was holding three paperbacks in her hands.

“Thanks!” Annabeth quickly closed her journal and took the paperbacks from Becky’s hands, “I guess I’ll just start reading now.”

“Awesome! I’ll leave you too it. If you want more just ask!”

And with that Becky practically ran off. To where Annabeth didn’t know. 

Looking down at the book covers so read three different titles: Bloodlust, What Is And What Should Never Be and A Very Supernatural Christmas. They didn’t look to be very long reads so Annabeth just picked up one and started reading.

*ring*ring*ring

Annabeth was startled back into reality by her watch telling her it was time for dinner. Honestly, she had forgotten the alarm was even set. She quickly finished the last couple of pages if Bloodlust.

To her surprise Annabeth found Becky’s selection of books to be surprisingly personal in ways Annabeth wasn’t expecting. The ending of Bloodlust, with Sam and Dean deciding not all monsters are inherently evil, reminded her of all the non-human friends Annabeth had. While Dean’s wishes of a happy life with those he loved, in What Is And What Should Never Be, was something Annabeth had been wishing for forever. She was reminder the Sea of Monsters and how her vision had been of her family and Luke.

But the books were also the western ridiculousness she was expecting as well. Like seriously, who ever heard of killing a god with wooden spikes? That was like poking a dragon with a pin.

Annabeth cleaned off the table she was sitting at before heading out to find some dinner. 

She maneuvered past other to reach the buffet table.

Pizza boxes were stacked high.

Grabbing a veggie and meat lovers Annabeth went to find a drink.

_Maybe there’ll be soda at the bar? I’ve never been to one but it can’t be that hard, right?_

Setting down at a bar stool Annabeth ordered a coke with no ice.

“Little young to be drinking, aren’t you?” Asked a man’s voice a couple seats over.

“Don’t worry it’s just a soda, although I wish I could take something stronger.” Annabeth turned to face the man.

He was dresses like the rest of the people at the hotel. Blue jeans, layers shirts and flannel, and a general air ruggedness. But he pulled it off more convincingly than the rest.

“So, you here for the book convention?” He asked.

Annabeth sensed some annoyance coming off him. Like he wanted a specific answer.

“Nah. I was just passing through and happened to pick this hotel.”

“You have three of the books though?”

_Fuck forgot about those._

“One of the fans gave them to me to try out. I don’t own them.”

He took a drink.

“What’d ‘a think of them?”

“They’re decent. A little ridiculous though, like, how do you kill a god with a tree branch?”

Annabeth gave a small chuckle.

He didn’t laugh, only gave a small nod at the attempted joke.

She turned back to her pizza and soda but her interest was peaked again when another man dressed very similarly, but taller, sat down next to man #1.

Now Annabeth didn’t like to eavesdrop of others private conversations but sometimes there’s only one way to find shit out. Plus she was bored.

Opening to a blank page in her journal and turning to the two couldn’t see what she was writing Annabeth began taking notes of what she could catch the men saying. She learned this technique from her AP classes so she could take fasters notes. It came in handy.

Once the page was filled, she grabbed her things and left as to not cause suspicion.

“Excuse me,” she tapped the shoulder of a man in the lobby, “Do you know a Becky? I need to return some books.”

“Huh?”

“I need to return these books to someone named Becky. Do you know her or her room number?”

“Oh yeah. She’s in room 84. You should just leave the books by the door with a note.”

“Ok, thanks!”

Annabeth walked on old floral-patterned carpet to find room 84. Ripping some paper out of her journal she thanked Becky for letting her borrow the books and placed them in front of the door.

Walking back was the weird part.

First there was that telltale chill Annabeth got whenever there was danger. It ran along her neck down her back. Next her breathe started coming out in clouds as the air around her dropped in temperature. Lastly there was a faint figure of a woman in front of Annabeth. She was fuzzy and out of focus but Annabeth could make out the outline of her dress.

“Who- “ 

Before she could say anything, the ghost woman was gone. Leaving Annabeth in her wake.

_What the actual fuck._

Hurrying to her room Annabeth pulled out her journal and flipped to the page she had written her notes on. The conversation between the two men at the bar was a mess of hastily written English and Greek. Rereading the notes made Annabeth’s head buzz. 

The two men had been describing an actual ghost haunting and Annabeth had just met one of the ghosts.


	2. I Ain't Scared of No Ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! hope your enjoying the story.

_Dam I wish I knew Nico’s number._

For the hundredth time Annabeth picked up the hotel phone only to put it back down. The ear piece making a buzzing noise over and over again.

“What to do, what to do.”

Annabeth sometimes talked to herself while deep in thought. It helped her round out an idea. Right now, she knew ghost wasn’t really an issue. Or at least not a super life threatening one. But she didn’t want to just leave an active ghost for anyone to find. Picking up her notebook she reread her list detailing how to deal with ghosts.

1 Proper burial rites (if non make it happen)  
2 Stay calm, ghosts can and will react to intent and emotions  
3 Keep them talking I guess

“I could…. Need to find a kitchen…. Never had to….”

*Knock Konck*

Annabeth moved to open the door, expecting housekeeping or possible Becky.

She wasn’t expecting the man from the bar.

“Hey, is there something you need?” She asked, crossing her arms, slowly getting more and more suspicious.

“Yeah. There’s a surprise conference with Chuck and everyone’s coming to the convention room.”

_Huh._

“I’m not interested, sorry.” Annabeth tried to close the door but Man #1 stopped her.

“I insist though, there’s going to be some really cool info, so I would just go if I were you.”

This dude was seriously getting on Annabeth’s semi frayed nerves. 

“Well, you’re not me. So, I’m just going to continue being by myself unless there’s anything else you want to demand.” Annabeth said sternly.

She moved to close the door again.

He didn’t let her.

“I don’t know what you’re trying right now but it won’t work. Not let go of the door.” Annabeth demanded again. She was regretting not having her dagger on her. She found sharp objects helped in persuasion. 

“I can’t.” The man looked annoyed and on his last resorts, “It’s for your safety.”

_That’s not good enough._

Annabeth uncrossed her arms. Wanting to be prepared for anything.

“I need more than that.”

She left no room for discussion.

The man threw his arms up in frustration. Before running his hands through his hair. He was contemplating his options.

“So, what were you going to say? You obviously have a reason to get me in the conference room so say it. I’m not stupid.”

The man waved his arms around. He was still frustrated.

“There’s a thing, not saying exactly what it is for your safety, that’s around. It’s dangerous and Sam and I need to fix it all. And there can’t be anyone else it can target. People could die.”

_I need more. I need to prove this._

“So, what are you going to do? I don’t get an FBI and police impression from you.” Annabeth moved in closer, “What’s so dangerous out there?”

The man steeled himself while Annabeth was speaking.

“You don’t want to know.” Man #1 said with conviction, he had also squared up.

“I do. Cause your not telling me everything.”

Pause.

Both Annabeth and the man from the bar stared the other done. Neither wanting to back up or let the other win.

The man sighed with a defeated look.

“There’s a ghost and my brother and I have to kill it.”

“You can’t kill a ghost.” Annabeth replied sarcastically. In all honesty through, she was slightly relieved it wasn’t another threat. Ghosts weren’t really that bad so, why was he acting like it was such a big deal?

“You can help one pass beyond the veil, but they’re already dead.” Annabeth said to the man’s clear shock, “What’s your plan anyways?”

“How- I- “He stuttered, “How- “

Annabeth used this time to close her door and step into the hallway.

“I know enough if you’re wondering. Not I’ll ask again, what’s your plan?”

The man paused.

“So, you’re a hunter?”

_What? Like from the books?_

“Something like that.” Annabeth answered as she started to walk down the hallway. The floral patterns on the wallpaper leading the way.

“Well now I don’t trust you. I gave you a straight answer so you answer me.” He said, not looking pleased.

“I have a friend who deal with ghosts. He sometimes talks about his work and I’ve picked up a thing or two.” Annabeth replied, “Happy?”

He apparently didn’t think so.  
“So, he’s a hunter?”

Annabeth thought for a moment. She didn’t know if Nico could be described as a “hunter” but something told her what the correct answer was.

“Yeah.”

_Let’s get more._

“What’s your name anyways? I’ve been calling you Man or Man #1 sense I’ve meet you.” Asked Annabeth.

“Huh? Oh, I’m Dean and my brother is Sam.” Dean replied.

“I’m Annabeth.”

The two rounded the corner of the hallway and headed over to the lobby. From the lobby the two made there way to a pair of double doors. Presumably the ones belonging to the conference room. There Annabeth could see a very tall man speaking with another man. From what she could see the taller one was directing the shorter man into the room.

“Dean there you are! I’ve just gotten everyone in so- um- Chuck can say all the new exciting information. Yeah.” He had cut off his sentence once he saw Annabeth.

“Oh, she apparently knows there’s a ghost Sammy.” Dean said with a forced smile.

Annabeth guessed he wasn’t too happy about her uncooperative behavior. 

“I saw the woman today while returning to my room. Is that what you’re after?”

Sam took a moment to take in the new info.

“Well… we’ve already salted and burned her bones but apparently she wasn’t the real threat. The boys are.”

Annabeth let those words sink in.

“What do you mean ‘salt and burn’?”

Dean rolled his eyes on annoyance while Sam gave Annabeth an explanation.

“Pouring salt over the remains and burning them lets the spirit pass.”

Annabeth nodded along.

“Let’s find this ghost then, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i do have other stories planed i'm just a slower writers lol.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!!!  
> comments and judos are greatly appreciated!!  
> <3 <3


End file.
